Farscape: Genesis
by Terry22
Summary: D'Argo Sun-Crichton makes his first adventures, companions and enemies as a new enemy threatens the peace that his parents and former crew of Moya created
1. Chapter 1

A

"D'Argo you're an idiot" complained the Kalish his golden skin and fiery red hair covered with dust and dirt, with quick movements he managed to fire several shots out his pulse rifle before ducking behind the wall again as several shots flew pass him

"I resent that" D'Argo snapped back, he too barely managing to fire several shots out of his pulse pistols before ducking again

"Which part that you were so stupid to listen to that Hynerian or that we got caught" D'Argo's companion yelled back between shots

"First we aren't caught yet…" he responded as he dabbled with one of his pulse pistols, the weapon started to give out a low beeping sound he threw it where their attackers were "…and second run!" he yelled as an explosion rocked the ground

Crichton heard his companion yelling but the he couldn't quite make out the sounds, his ears ringing from the explosion. Running between small alleyways, their weapons drawn, the duo managed to outrun their pursuers. Crichton felt his muscles in his legs cramp as he finally paused needing a breather.

"You modified your blaster into a grenade? Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Gideon my friend have you ever met my mother?" Crichton replied between gasps

Gideon shook his head "Can't say I had the pleasure"

Crichton chuckled "We need to hurry up" he added "Before they find us again"

"Good point"

Both Crichton and Gideon had traveled to a small moon located in one of the inner solar systems. On the moon a former Peacekeeper laboratory that had developed several vaccines against several diseases. The Ex-Peacekeepers would have shared the medicine and probably insisted on a large sum, so he and Gideon simply stole the medical research.

The facility itself they managed to leave in tact, aside for a few holes in the walls. It took them half an hour wandering through a small forest to reach the Transport Pod, and another half an hour for the Pod to leave the atmosphere and to reach the Leviathan.

"Has your trip been successful young D'Argo?" the soothing voice of Pilot the pilot of Moya-the sentient starship or Leviathan, came over the comm.

"Well we are alive and we have the data so I would say that we did well"

The Pod flew into the small hangar bay, lodging itself back; the door opened allowing the two access to Moya. Moya had been formerly the ship which his parents flew some decades prior, of course it had become legendary, many myths, and rumors circling around it. Most revolved around an omnipotent Wormhole weapon that could wipe out the whole universe, some saying that an ancient race was using as a transport vehicle to transverse the stars others saying that John Crichton himself was still in command and had become a pirate. Of course most of these were utterly ridiculous. He himself had for a bigger part of his life lived on Moya and she had as much to do with piracy as meteor rocks with wormholes. Gideon departed saying that he needed to take a shower as D'Argo went to see Pilot.

"Do you wish for me to broadcast the material to the appropriate channels?" Pilot asked as D'Argo entered his den.

"Yup, how long is it going to take?" he inquired as he handed the data-pack to one of Pilots many hands

"Several minutes" Pilot replied "Starburst will follow in ten minutes please prepare" he added

"Sure thing any messages while we were away?"

"None"

He waved Pilot goodbye and went to his quarters. He found it oddly relaxing even soothing to wonder Moya's corridors, the beeping sounds of the maintenance units running around fixing and keeping Moya up and going, hearing the gentle humming that filled Moya's corridors that most people didn't realize was her heartbeat. The doors to his room opened and closed, he left his remaining pulse pistol on the small bed table as drooped on the bed. He kicked of his boots and continued to lay around, he was tired. His body began to relax his muscles still sore.

"Young D'Argo I have just picked up a distress message from a small freighter not far away" Pilots voice came over the comm. "they are requesting for immediate help"

"Starburst Pilot" D'Argo replied as he jumped off the bed "And step on it"

"Step on it?"

"It means hurry"

"One of your father's remarks?" Pilot inquired as D'Argo ran down the corridors to the observation deck

"Yup" he confirmed

Gideon tumbled right behind him as the starburst caused them both to trip. Both fell silent as they gazed upon a completely ravaged starship, its upper layer completely destroyed just as its back.

"Moya senses that there is still life within the wreckage"

"Can you pull it in?" Crichton asked

XXX

18 Years Ago

John Crichton lay in his bed half asleep; his arm placed gently around a small bundle, his whole body was turned towards it both in a protective and in a comforting manner. The bundle squirmed slightly causing John to adjust his arm. The warm covers slid of as he adjusted revealing that the commander was only in his undershirt and underpants. The bundle squirmed again making odd noises.

"Hey, hey what's wrong little D" he asked cooing the baby "You can't be hungry again, not even Rygel eats that much" he stroked his sons cheek with his finger getting his attention, the baby went still his blue eyes focusing on his fathers finger, his small hand barely enveloping the finger.

"Hey you got a strong grip" he said gently as he kissed the babies forehead getting more gurgling noises The baby continued to hold on as they both drifted to sleep.

XXX

Now, Pilots Den

Pilot with the help of the ship had managed to pull in the wreck although with some complications. The wreckage was completely ruined. All if its equipment was either destroyed or floating in space. Gideon had managed to find several pulse cartridges. Much to the dismay of both D'Argo and Gideon the ship seemed to have had a Scaaran crew, all were dead, except for a Scaaran female. Which was placed in the ships make-shift infirmary. Her limbs were tied to the bed of course. She didn't seem to be mortally wounded much to Gideon's disappointment.

"I'm telling you Pilot he's not normal" Gideon snapped ranting "I mean I would get it if she was attractive but she's a good foot taller then I am"

Pilot sighed "You know whose Young D'Argo's parents were what surprises you about his decision?"

"I'm quite sure that his mom and pop didn't fraternize with Scaaran's" Gideon replied as he sat down next to Pilots console

"You'd be surprised" Pilot added "My guess is that he wishes to know what happened with the Scaaran's vessel and since I'm incapable of identifying the weapons signature that leaves us with our Scaaran guest as our only witness"

"So he's just curious?"

"I have to say that me and Moya are also curious, the wreck indicates to have been a fully armed battle corvette"

"How the frell did a Scaaran battle corvette get so deep into Peacemaker territory?"

XXX

The Med bay

The Med bay had rarely been in use mostly due the fact that when Moya had been freed from captivity she lacked one. Over the past cycles however she had grown a small compartment that served as such. Currently occupied by D'Argo Sun-Crichton and a very irate Scaaran female.

"Release me I demanded it" the Scaaran female half yelled half ordered as Crichton stared at her, she had been demanding that the last ten minutes, he replied with his usual sarcasm

"You hurt?" he asked as she continued to pull at her restraints

"You will be hurt Peacekeeper unless you release me this instant"

"I'm not a Peacekeeper" he replied "What happened with your ship?"

"My ship…" the females reptilian features stretched as realization hit her "…you must free me we must flee"

"Why?" he asked

"The creature have you killed it?"

"What creature?"

"You fool you have damned us all" the Scaaran snapped "The beast will cripple this ship and fest upon this crew just as it had done too mine ship and then you'll know true terror"

"Okay back up a second what are talking about?"

His question was greeted with silence.

XXX

18 years ago

Once again, as it had been in the last couple of months, the voice of the infant D'Argo was echoing across Moya his screams causing most of the occupants including the parents splitting headaches.

"Why can't you be quiet for me like your father?" Aeryn inquired as she picked up the baby carrying it around in her arms for what seemed to be hundredth time this night.

The father in question was firmly sleeping in bed. She wasn't quite sure but he seemed to be snoring she really couldn't make it out in between the crying. Her mother didn't have that problem with her. On the other hand her mother left her when she was young killed her father and tried to kill her a few cycles ago.

"You need to sing" came the groggy reply from her husband

"Sing?"

"Or hum"

She shot him a glare, he having his back turned to her was immune. For a moment she considered take her pulse riffle to her husbands head but decided against it. John sat up leaning against the back of the bed.

"Here let me show you" he said as he took the baby from her cradling the infant in his arms as she had done moments ago. He cleared his voice, she refrained from chuckling.

"Hush little baby don't say a word

Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird

And if that mocking don't sing

Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring

And if that ring don't shine

Papa's going to buy you a looking glass…"

Aeryn watched amazed as D'Argo stopped screeching on the top of his lungs and fell silent resting his head against his father's chest. John's voice went quieter until it lowered itself to a whisper. She rested his head against his shoulder her eyelids closing.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hm"

"Take him" he whispered back

"Why he looks fine to me" She felt her husband sigh "Just one question though"

"What about the song? It was an old nursery rhyme from Earth"

"Yes I figured, but what's a Mockingbird?"

XXX

Now

"Pilot is there any other life form besides us on Moya?" D'Argo asked over the comm. He was walking back and forth, by the med bay.

"Moya's senses only you, Gideon, the Scaaran…" there was a moment of silence "…that's odd there is an anomaly in the lover tiers in one of the cargo bays"

"What does it look like?"

"A…spider" Pilots voice came over the comm.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

A

A

"I loathe you" complained Gideon over the comm.

Pilot had lost the location of the creature which he identified as a Woloxian Arachnid. A creature adept at hunting other sentient life forms and draining them of their most prominent emotions or traits for food, much to the dismay of the only two crewmembers and their prisoner. The She-Iguana as Crichton had nicked-named her had agreed them in getting rid of the said creature, mostly in order to survive and for Moya to transport her to a planet.

"Any specific reason?" he asked as the doors in front of him opened a DRD zoomed pass him

"Don't get me started" came the reply "Found anything?"

"Only dust and an occasional DRD" he checked the walls "You?"

"Nothing" Gideon replied

"Hey She-Iguana you found anything?" he asked over the comm.

Mostly due to the lack of a proper crew the Scaaran female had been given a pulse pistol, Gideon had voted against it, Pilot outvoted him saying that everybody should be able to defend him or herself no matter who or what the person was.

"The creature proves to be most elusive" came the response, a sinister slighter in her voice "However rest assured it will perish for its transgressions"

"Charming" he added

The comm went silent again. Although it would have been a far better idea to pair up in order to hunt down the being the lack of trust towards the Scaaran had led them to split up, with Pilot monitoring their moves. He checked command, it was empty. He continued walking down one Moya's many corridors.

Gideon walked up a wall his center of gravity moving with him allowing him to move unlike any other member of any species. A pulse pistol drawn he continued to walk down the corridor, he had checked several of Moya's cargo bays with no result.

She walked down one of many pathways of the Leviathan, she was fairly impressed. She had heard stories of the Leviathans but had never thought to actually walk the halls of one. Most of the Leviathans were either in Peacekeeper control or traveling freely. In a way it was almost odd how this specific Leviathan seemed familiar. She dismissed these thoughts, the only Leviathan ship she had studied would have been Crichton's ship, during the war some twenty cycles prior. A sudden scratching noise caught her attention.

"Sebacean and Kalish met me at the upper tier I have located the beast" came the voice of the Scaaran "…it seems to be dead"

Crichton came running, followed by Gideon who was still sticking to the ceiling. Both took a left turn and found themselves next to the Scaaran. Gideon dropped from the ceiling next to Crichton his gun still drawn.

"It seems to be dead" the Scaaran female repeated

The beast itself lay on the floor, its legs sprawled around its body, a greenish liquid seeping out of what seemed to be various injuries caused by weapons fire and a slashing instrument. In an odd way Crichton felt sympathy for the creature.

"Just a question what killed it?" Gideon asked

"Its injuries seemed to consistent with the weapons fire of our attackers" the Scaaran explained "…although I cannot say if it was that which caused its death"

"Wait by just how many things were you attacked?"

"The arachnid seemed to be on our ship for several solar days, several of the crew started reporting odd symptoms which correspond with those given by your Pilot" she continued to talk "…Several ahn's ago however we were assaulted by an unknown vessel which ravished us, in our weakened state we were hardly a match for it"

"Un momento She-iguana what unknown vessel?" this time Crichton asked

"An unknown one obviously" the Scaaran snapped back "I have held up my part of the bargain and helped you hunt down this thing, will you honor your word?"

"You're a Scaaran" Gideon interjected "What makes you think that we frelling care…"

"As long as you remain in the brig" Crichton interrupted causing Gideon to glare

The two stared at each other for a moment. Vicious red eyes against sky-blue. Crichton felt Gideon's gravity starting to shift him readying himself for an attack if necessary .The female snorted as she handed over her weapon.

"Your conditions are acceptable Sabecean" she replied

"Good and the name's D'Argo" he added

XXX

An ahn later

"Explain to me since when we have become an interstellar transport ship for Scaaran's?" Gideon inquired as the two sat in the command, Crichton helping himself to what his father referred to as unsalted crackers.

"We haven't" he answered between bits

"Okay then why haven't you told her your full name?"

Crichton shoot him a look "Yeah that would go over really well, Hi I'm D'Argo Sun-Crichton yes the son of John Crichton the guy who single handedly showed his foot up the Hierarchy's and Peacekeepers asses"

Gideon rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend's sarcasm "Ok you might have a point there"

"Ya think?"

"We have arrived at the commerce station docking procedures in place" Pilot's voice came over the comm.

"You go shopping" D'Argo added "I'll check up on She-Iguana"

"What you don't trust me?"

"Not to get in a fire fight with her?" he gestured with his arms upwards "Nope"

XXX

Command Carrier of the Peacekeeper Fleet: Ikaris

"Commanding officer on deck" one of the soldiers announced

Indeed as Gala Grayza entered almost all voices fell still. It was one of those moments she utterly enjoyed, the power and the respect that came with being a captain, she felt almost envious, then the attention was not because of her. True she was only eighteen cycles of age but she had been trained by the best and brightest her mother could locate and had reached the rank of Captain. Yet she was still commanded to the Command Carrier by the chancellor himself.

"Gala it is good to see you again" the Chancellor greeted her, a stubby man

"The honor is all mine Chancellor" she replied courteously

"Yes indeed, follow me my dear we have a lot to discuss"

"As you wish Chancellor"

XXX

Moya

D couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Once or twice he even turned around as he walked pass several doors. It was odd he never experienced things like this especially not on Moya. He cracked it up to his paranoia, if he was in any danger Pilot would have warned him.

"Hey She-Iguana" he said as he banged against the wall of the brig

"What do you want Sabecean?"

"You know the usual, money, friends etc"

"I do not have any money, nor the desire to be a friend to you, what etc represents I have no idea" She replied

D blinked twice. The he burst out laughing. Oddly enough he now new how his father felt when he made jokes with some reference to his home planet and everybody would just stare at him.

"I was not aware that you find me so humorous"

"Sorry" he said "What's your name? Or do you prefer She-iguana"

She looked at him for a moment as if she was judging him in some way "You hold me prisoner yet you wish to know my name? Why?"

"Call it common courtesy"

"If you insist I am upper-caste commander Lima"

"Commander?" he asked "What were you doing in Peacekeeper territory"

"None of your business"

XXX

"Yes put that down there" he gestured as one of the droids deployed some of the newly bought food, clothing, ammo and other supplies

At first Gideon couldn't make heads or tails of trading. Now however he had gotten the gist of it. He sighed as one of the droids let the crate fall. He walked over starting to yell at it. So as the Kalish engaged into useless banter with the android, which made odd blinking sounds at him, two figures snuck inside of the ship, hidden in cloaks and shadows.

"Are you sure old one?" the younger of the two figures asked whispering

"Yes, yes I'm quite certain" the other figure replied "But we need to hurry otherwise we might be seen"

XXX

His argument didn't help at all, Lima their Scaaran prisoner had proven most stubborn and didn't give any actual information on why she was actually here. A distant sound echoed through the hall. D'Argo stopped in mid step, focusing his hearing. For a moment nothing happened then the sound again, he turned around his pulse pistol drawn.

He took a step forward the sound came again, he looked up. At least half a dozen small Woloxian Arachnids looked down.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Can anybody hear me!?" D yelled over the comm.

He was currently busy running through Moya's upper tiers evading what seemed to be a small army of arachnids. He had no idea whatsoever what these little critters were but they had proven rather agile not to mention incredibly gifted in avoiding pulse fire. One of the arachnids came running towards him, he shot and missed. He swore rather loudly as he jumped over the beast.

"Pilot!" he snapped over the comm.

Again nothing, which meant that Pilot was either incapacitated or that he was trying to kill them. He cut of the chuckle in his breath, the thought of a rampaging Pilot being ridiculous. He took a sharp turn left. A DRD unit colored in red, white and blue came beeping towards him. He recognized 1812 immediately; the little guy served more often as a toy for him then an actual guardian. It shot several blasts before it too decided to join D'Argo in his escape. The DRD unit beeped loudly as the came to a crossing.

"What left?" he asked

The DRD hummed

"Left it is"

Several minutes later both found themselves barricading a door. Well more Crichton then the rather small DRD.

"You think that this will hold them?"

The DRD beeped, taking off causing D'Argo to scowl. He considered yelling after the DRD for a moment but decided against it. He too now was running, following the DRD's trail. His jog was cut abruptly short by him crashed into a hooded figure. Both fell to the ground, the figure on top of D'Argo.

"What the frell…" he cursed as he pointed his pistol at the figure

A jab in his ribs told him that there was a gun pointing at him. The figures hood fell back, letting the figures brown hair cascade down her shoulders, her facial features revealed lavender ridges that went down her face revealing her heritage as an Eidelon. He raised his eyebrow, this was the first time he heard of an Eidelon baring weapons, or being anything but pacifistic.

"Who the frell are you and what are you doing on my ship" he asked

"None of your business" she replied

He rolled his eyes "You are actually the second person to tell me that today" he replied

"We require transport of this station" she said her voice rather cold

"And I require a…" he stopped for a second "…wait we?"

"Uh I remember this" came a rather perky voice causing both to look left

An elderly female of the Traskan species came wobbling towards them. Her skin had a greenish tone, her hair a silvery grey was bushy and seemed to stick out on all ends. However her most defining feature a third eye which was glowing blue. Her clothes seemed to dirty and shredded a bag was hanging loosely on her shoulder.

"Old one I have told you to remain hidden…"D'Argo grabbed her hand using her distraction to twist her around. She fell down now with him on top of her, her pistol pointing uselessly at the wall

"Ok let's try this again who the frell are you and what the frell are you…"

"Harm the Old one and I will hunt you down Sebacean pig!" she snapped interrupting him while she continued to squirm under him

"Would you stop ranting and answer my frelling question you demented son of a hezmog" he snapped back, his next sensation was that of her knee in his stomach, they rolled over again, both fighting over the plasma pistols

"Say John is this one of your Earth costumes?" Inquired the old woman as the two stopped thrashing on the floor, both blinked at her

"What?" the old one asked

"Grandma what are you talking about?" D'Argo asked his head sticking out of some sort of headlock she had forced him into

"Grandma!! Yes that's what I was called" She said rather joyfully almost as if she had stumbled across an old friend.

The girl tightened the headlock "Show some respect" she snapped

"Ah is the arachnid back?" the old one asked as another group of spiders came crawling down the walls

XXX

Once he was done with loading the new cargo Gideon preceded to the ships brig. He had been a friend to D'Argo for a while know, and he had definitely been thrilled by the offer to work with him and to travel through space on a Leviathan. At first it had been boring but eventually they started a small trading and transport business. Although the two had a knack for getting into trouble D had always been sensible about things, generally keeping his word and his end of a bargain. A fact that was not exactly comforting him, when one considered that he was keeping a Scaaran on board.

The doors leading to the brig opened he entered. When he was a child, political strife and plots forced his family to flee thus they spent a better part of his life as an outcast on several space stations, planets and trading posts. During that time he also mastered the art of thievery and perfected his sneaking skills. And he hated it. A pulse pistol in hand he walked down the corridor leading to the Scaaran's cell.

XXX

1812 rolled backwards allowing, D'Argo and the two females to run pass him. Once they were in a safe distance he closed the circuit grid with which he had been tampering. A short electrical discharge bounced of the walls and cascaded down the corridor from which D'Argo had come from. A series of squeals followed by the stench of burned meat. 1812 made a few humming noises quite pleased with him self.

He rolled pass a corner only to see D'Argo and the two females waiting for him. D'Argo's eyebrow was raised. It made more humming noises. D'Argo restrained himself from grinning.

"What were those things?" Asked the girl

"Arachnids, a species that usually resides within the Uncharted or Dangerous territories, their feeding cycles are quite fascinating they include a parasitic drain of other organism's neurological energy, thus draining their most dominant traits of course before the drain those traits are dangerously heightened" The old woman explained "But this one seems to be in its breeding cycle"

"It's having puppies?" asked D

"Puppies… oh no these are its bowls" the old woman explained "Its digestive system can support itself and feed the egg in which the infant remains, the entrails manifest as minor units of the grown spider usually in the hundreds"

"Eww" replied D "Were being chased by its entrails?"

"I have to concur" added the girl

"So why haven't they you know chased as in the hundreds?"

The old women shrugged "How am I supposed to know? And besides you should know this John" D'Argo gave her a look

1812 made more humming noises it extended a small projector; a bluish image appeared in front of them. Pilot

"D'Argo I have sent several DRD's in hope of locating you, Gideon or even you're prisoner, as you have probably noticed the comm. systems are malfunctioning and even worse on closer inspection the DRD units have located a parasitic life form attached near one of Moya's neural clusters…" the image flickered on and off "…and myself am being assaulted what seem to be arachnid life forms the DRD's have been successful in defending me but I have no…" the image flickered again "…the 9th neural cluster is located in lover tiers of Moya…" the image died leaving only the 1812 concerned humming

"Lovely" commented D'Argo as the message flickered on and off

XXX

Running down one of Moya's many tiers were Gideon and Lima. Both were ambushed by the mobile digestive system of the spider. Luckily the little critters had decided to gnaw at cell doors prior to attacking Lima. The Scaaran however had even without weapons proven that she was more then a match against her attackers. Seeing that they were vastly outnumbered both proceeded to flee.

After they were assaulted the second time Lima had insisted on a weapon Gideon denied her one.

"I see little point in your refusal unless you are trying to commit suicide and force me to follow you on this endeavor"

"Yeah, I'm not giving you a pistol so that you can shoot me in the back"

Exasperated the Scaaran replied "We are outnumbered, hunted within your own ship by whatever these things are and quite probably the next targets of the unknown space ship that attacked me. I assure you neither one of us can afford to kill each other"

Manipulating his gravity centre Gideon jumped onto the wall "Fine but you're walking ahead" he said as he handed her a pulse pistol

XXX

"Explain it to me again why are we going to this nerve cluster" asked the girl

"Because Moya is a Leviathan…"

"I know what a Leviathan is!" she snapped

"Then you also know that should one of Moya's nerve clusters be damaged she would be essentially stuck in space incapable of movement"

That caused her to pause for a moment "But why do you need me? I have no idea of Leviathan physiology"

D sighed "I can't reach the nerve cluster alone, nobody can it's a job for two"

They spent a moment walking down another one of Moya's corridors "Will the Old One be safe with the Pilot?"

"Yeah Pilot's Den is probably the safest place on this ship, here" he said while he pointed to a small passage barely big enough for one person to crawl through

"Through that hole in the wall?" she half asked, half snapped

"Yup" he answered as he went on his fours and started to crawl, causing her to sigh and to follow him.

XXX

"Woloxian Arachnids?!" Lima asked half horrified half outraged "What do you mean Woloxian Arachnids??!!"

"Are you deaf or something?" Gideon snapped at her as clung to the wall "He mean's were invaded by Wolo… spiders" he completed rather lamely as he failed to repeat the name of the spider.

"Moya and I are quite sure…" the image flickered horribly making the following words completely inaudible "…however we are in luck it seems that two stowaways have boarded the ship recently one of them…" the image flickered again as the DRD made beeping noises "…and with young D'Argo and Kara Nor…" the broadcast finally collapsed leaving the former prisoner and crewmate alone with the DRD

"An Arachnid!!! My whole ship was brought down by an arachnid in heat?!!" Lima shrieked

"So?" Gideon asked "I'm sure that the universe will somehow survive that loss"

She sneered "At least on my ship there were no stowaways"

He glared at the back of her skull "And look how far that brought you"

A spider crawled at them, Lima fired five shots the first two had killed the arachnid she didn't let herself be distracted by that fact as she continued shooting.

XXX

Pilot's Den

"Are you sure that this concoction will work Noranti?" Pilot asked as his old friend mixed several potions and herbs, which she had retrieved from her pouch, on the floor in front of him a few DRD scuffled around her forming a defensive position just in case.

"Quite positive my dear Pilot"

A loud moan echoed across the room

"Noranti, Moya wishes once more to convey her and my joy and seeing you again" Pilot said in his usual calm manner "However I must inquire how this remedy might affect others"

"Yes…yes I'm happy to see you to Pilot it almost feels as if I haven't left thirty cycles ago" she replied rather distractedly as she added another component

"That is very good Noranti considering that you left fifteen cycles ago" while this statement might have sounded smug with anybody else with Pilot it actually sounded like a gentle correction

Completely disregarding him she shook the bottle rather wildly "The remedy is completely harmless for non-arachnid life forms we and Moya will remain unharmed"

"And how do you intend to distribute this remedy" Pilot inquired "It doesn't seem to be enough of it to apply each individual arachnid-digestive"

"Of course not, it is designed for the sack containing the gestating arachnid" Noranti answered as she stood up "Once the sack is exposed to the remedy, it will dissolve which will in essence kill the digestive system"

"But won't that kill the gestating fetus as well?"

"Most certainly" Noranti answered

XXX

The Peacekeeper fleet consisted out two warships, a freighter and a small contingent of battle ships the leading commander being Gala Grayza. It was a great honor for anybody to lead such a fleet to battle especially for such a young officer as Gala herself. She had essentially been in the Peacekeeper army since birth and had won her first skirmish at the age of 12. Shockingly she proved herself against the best strategic minds of the Peacekeeper army and other alien threats, something that caused the Peacekeeper High command to completely overlook her mixed heritage of Sebacean and Nebari. Of course the fact that she was only a fourth Nebari helped.

"Give me a full spectrum scan" she ordered as the fleet arrived at its intended destination "Energy signatures, weapons fire, anomalies even if a single molecule is out of place let me know"

"Yes ma'am" replied several officers

Gala smirked, this was probably the most interesting assignment since the Peacekeeper-Scarran War and she intended to fulfill it not only to the Peacekeepers satisfaction but her own. A standard which was much harder to please, her mother made sure of that.

"Ma'am initial scans are complete" said one of her officers

"Yes?" she asked

"We were able to identify several energy signatures, weapons fire and what seems to be a Leviathan" said the officer

"A Leviathan?" she said slightly confused "Has it been identified, and more importantly what's it doing?"

"For the moment nothing it seems to be drifting in space" replied the officer as she scowled, this was turning more and more interesting by the minute.

To be continued


End file.
